tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Gilligan's Island: Pass the Vegetables, Please
"Pass the Vegetables, Please" is the third episode of season three of the situation comedy series Gilligan's Island and the seventy-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Leslie Goodwins with a script written by Elroy Schwartz. It first aired on CBS on Monday, September 26th, 1966 at 7:30 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Gilligan's Island was created by Sherwood Schwartz. * "Pass the Vegetables, Please" redirects to this page. * This episode is included on the Gilligan's Island: The Complete Series DVD collection. The collection was produced by Turner Home Entertainment and released in Region 1 format on June 28th, 2011. It is also included on the Gilligan's Island: The Complete Third Season collection, which was released by Warner Home Video on April 3rd, 2012. * This is the thirty-fifth episode of the series filmed in color. * There are seven credited cast members in this episode, and they are all the main characters. Appearances * This is the 71st appearance of Gilligan. It is his 72nd appearance if one includes the original unaired pilot episode. This would make it Bob Denver's 72nd appearance on the series. * This is the 71st appearance of the Skipper. It is his 72nd appearance if one includes the original unaired pilot episode. This would make it Alan Hale, Jr.'s 72nd appearance on the series. * This is the 71st appearance of Thurston Howell, III. It is his 72nd appearance if one includes the original unaired pilot episode. This would make it Jim Backus' 72nd appearance on the series. * This is the 71st appearance of Mrs. Howell. It is her 72nd appearance if one includes the original unaired pilot episode. This would make it Natalie Schafer's 72nd appearance on the series. * This is the 71st appearance of Ginger. It is her 72nd appearance if one includes the original unaired pilot episode. It is Tina Louise's 71st appearance as this character. * This is the 71st appearance of The Professor. It is his 72nd appearance if one includes the original unaired pilot episode. It is Russell Johnson's 71st appearance as this character. * This is the 71st appearance of Mary Ann. Mary Ann did not appear in the original pilot episode. Quotes * The Professor: The possibilities are limitless. Why the increase in the strength of vitamins alone could make us healthier than we ever were before. * Skipper: Yes, if it doesn't kill us first. * Gilligan: We'll be the healthiest dead people alive. .... * Skipper: Gilligan, aren't you frightened? * Gilligan: No. * Skipper: You're not? * Gilligan: I'm too scared to be frightened. .... * Gilligan: I bet your father didn't grow anything on that farm of his. * Mary Ann: He did too. * Gilligan: How could he? I wasn't there to do all the work. .... * Mary Ann: I can even see the people on the deck. There's a man in a red and white striped t-shirt, a man in a blue shirt and blue pants and two very beautiful women in bikinis. * Skipper: I wish I could see that! .... * Mary Ann: I never saw anything like this on the farm... Except under a cow! See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Pass the Vegetables, Please" at the Gilligan Wiki Keywords Deserted island | Enhanced vision | Little Buddy | Radioactivity | Superhuman stamina | Superhuman strength ---- Category:Gilligan's Island/Episodes Category:Gilligan's Island/Season 3 episodes Category:1966/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories